I love You Always Forever
by secret2013
Summary: GSR  es ist nicht vorbei. Niemals !
1. Abschied

I LOVE YOU . ALWAYS . FOREVER

Sara sah durch die Glasscheibe in Grissoms Büro.

Er war so in seine Arbeit versunken, er würde es gar nicht merken wenn …

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht als er aufsah und ihr zu winkte.

Sie liebte ihn so sehr, es tat fast weh.

Trotzdem war sie sicher, dass ihr Entschluss richtig war.

Er würde immer seine Arbeit haben.

Sie würde ihn ablenken, wenn sie nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Nein, bis sie wiederkam.

Noch wusste sie nicht wie sie ohne ihn leben sollte.

Seit Jahren war Grissom immer bei ihr gewesen – irgendwie jedenfalls.

Es würde sein, wie damals. Er wäre in ihren Gedanken und Träumen sein.

Bis sie sich selbst wieder fand.

* * *

Grissom wusste, dass sie Probleme hatte.

Natürlich.

Er lebte mit ihr zusammen, kannte sie seit Jahren und liebte sie seit dem ersten Lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte.

Als er den Brief zum 3. Mal las, wusste er, dass er – ja was hätte er machen sollen ?

Genauer zu hören und sie mehr zum Reden drängen, dass hätte er tun können.

Ob es geholfen hätte ?

Aber sie hätte wenigstens das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie nicht allein war. Dass sie nicht weggehen musste um wieder zu sich zu finden.

Wäre es wirklich so einfach gewesen ?

Nun war es zu spät.

Sie war gegangen.

Und er war wieder allein.

Aber es gab einen Unterschied zu früher.

Er liebte einen Menschen – Sara.

Und sie liebte ihn.

Er würde es nicht vergessen und wenn sie wiederkam, dann würde er ihr sagen, dass ihre Liebe ihm geholfen hatte, die Zeit ohne sie zu überstehen.

* * *

Sara sah aufs Meer.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie hatte es fast geschafft. Bald konnte sie nach Hause zurückkehren.

Die Liebe, die sie empfand und die ihr entgegen gebracht wurde, hatte ihr geholfen, sie gerettet.

* * *

Etwas kitschig. Aber ich wollte auch etwas Hoffnung verbreiten. :)


	2. Sara's Brief

Ok, es ist schon eine Art von Fortsetzung, aber wenn ich so weitermache, dann komme ich nicht zu den anderen Storys.

Nun gut. Hier ist sie also.

* * *

Sara's Brief

Seit 3 Monaten trug er den Brief bei sich. Jeden Abend legte er ihn auf den Tisch um ihm dann am morgen wieder einzupacken.

Er kannte ihn inzwischen auswendig. Wie oft er ihn gelesen hatte, wusste Grissom nicht.

Jedes Wort hatte eine bestimmte Bedeutung für ihn.

Der ganze Brief war für ihn der Hoffnungsschimmer und sein Lebenselixier.

Hier stand schwarz auf weiß, dass Sara ihn liebte. Ihn immer lieben würde.

Sein Team beobachtete mehr als einmal, dass er über seine Jackentasche fuhr und dann lächelte. Sie sagten nichts dazu, hatten nur Mitleid mit dem Boss.

Catherine hatte ihrem Unmut nach Saras Weggang Luft gemacht. Wie konnte sie Grissom sitzen lassen ?

Nach ein paar Sekunden stoppte Grissom sie mit harschen Worten. Wenn sie seine Freundschaft behalten wollte, würde sie die Entscheidung seiner Verlobten akzeptieren.

Man hätte im Labor eine Stecknadel fallen lassen können und jeder hätte es gehört, so still war es danach gewesen.

Seine Verlobte – niemand hatte davon gewusst.

Sie alle hatten von dem Brief gehört, den Sara an der Rezeption abgegeben hatte und sich so ihre Gedanken gemacht. Aber das hatte niemand vermutet.

Seitdem war das Thema Sara tabu. Jedenfalls in Grissoms Gegenwart.

* * *

Nebel

Es war ein nebliger Tag in San Francisco. Sara mochte diese Stimmung, alles war so ruhig und geheimnisvoll.

Und dadurch hatte sie auch eine Möglichkeit in paar Sachen im Haus zu erledigen.

Viele Fotos waren auf den Tisch ausgebreitet. Sara suchte die besten Bilder heraus und begann mit der Umsetzung ihrer Idee.

Grissom hatte die Post aus dem Briefkasten geholt und auf den Tisch gelegt.

Wie jeden Tag holte er Saras Brief hervor und sah ihn sich an.

Langsam begann die Schrift zu verschwinden und Grissom bekam Angst, dass er bald keinen Beweis mehr hatte.

Jedenfalls keinen physischen.

Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf den Schreibtisch und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Er holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und nahm sich den Poststapel vor. Er hatte heute länger gearbeitet und es war fast 21 Uhr. Und sein freier Abend.

Wie immer, seit Sara nicht mehr da war, hatte er nichts Besonderes vor.

Vielleicht ein wenig Lesen oder im Internet recherchieren oder den Artikel über die Bienen weiter schreiben.

Mitten in der Bewegung stoppte er plötzlich.

Er würde ihre Schrift „im Schlaf" erkennen.

Sara – sie hatte ihm einen Brief geschickt.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Umschlag, kein Absender.

Er tastete den Umschlag ab. Zu klein für offizielle Unterlagen. Grissom atmete durch.

Ok, er würde gleich wissen was ihm Sara zu sagen hatte. Langsam öffnete er dem Umschlag und nahm den Inhalt heraus.

Es war ein Foto.

Nebel.

Nebel über San Francisco.

Grissom dreht das Foto um.

Dort stand nur ein kurzer Satz.

„Der Nebel lichtet sich."

Es war nur eine kurze Nachricht, aber sie bedeutete so viel für Grissom.

Sara ging es besser. Und sie wollte es ihm wissen lassen.

Grissom hätte die Welt umarmen können. Er platzte fast vor Freude.

„Brass"

„Sie hat sich gemeldet."

„Gil, bist du das?"

„Ja, entschuldige. Ich wollte nur …"

Grissom stockte. Hatte er Brass gestört?

„Kein Problem. Also Sara hat sich gemeldet."

Wer sonst sollte Grissom zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen bringen.

„Ja, ein Foto. Und es geht ihr besser."

„Das ist toll."

Eigentlich wollte er fragen wann Sara denn wiederkommen würde, aber Grissom war zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wieder zugänglich und das wollte er nicht verderben.

„Ja, endlich ein Zeichen von ihr. Hoffentlich kommt sie bald zurück."

Das wünsche ich dir, dachte Brass.

„Entschuldige nochmals, aber ich wollte einfach jemanden davon erzählen. Gute Nacht, Jim."

Brass sah aufs Telefon. Typisch Grissom, er wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort.

Grissom verbrachte den Abend damit sich das Foto immer wieder anzusehen und zu spekulieren was genau es zu bedeuten hatten.

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schlief er glücklich ein.

* * *

Sara fragte sich, ob Grissom ihre Botschaft erhalten und verstanden hatte.

Eigentlich hatte sie daran keinen Zweifel. Er war doch ein Genie, da würde es ihm nicht schwer fallen.

Sie freute sich schon darauf die nächste Botschaft zu schicken.

Die folgenden Tage schwebte Grissom auf Wolken. Er hoffte, dass sich Sara bald wieder melden würde.

Eigentlich war er sich sicher bald von ihr zu hören.

* * *

Sonnenaufgang

Es war schwer den richtigen Moment zu erwischen. Sie musste lange warten bis sie ein Bild machen konnte, das ihrer Stimmung entsprach.

An einem Sonntag war es endlich zu weit. Zu früh für Touristen, hatte sie eine freie Sicht auf die Brücke und die Sonne. Wenn sie denn heute so aufging wie Sara es sich wünschte.

Sie sollte nur ein wenig zu sehen sein, Grissom zeigen, dass es aufwärts ging. Das es fast geschafft war.

Sie drückte mehrfach auf den Auslöser. Ja, genau diesen Eindruck wollte sie festhalten.

Sara konnte es nicht erwarten das Bild auszudrucken und Grissom zu schicken.

* * *

Die Nachtschicht ging seinen gewohnten Gang als Judy Grissom anpiepte.

Sie hatte seit Saras Brief etwas Angst vor Grissom, aber in letzter Zeit war er fast wieder der alte. Und schließlich war es ja ihr Job Nachrichten entgegenzunehmen und zu verteilen.

Grissom überkam ein flaues Gefühl. Hoffentlich – bitte keine schlechte Nachricht.

„Dr. Grissom, ein Kurier für Sie."

Er nahm den Brie, unterschrieb und ging in sein Büro. Erst dort sah er auf den Brief und den Absender.

S.Sidle

San Francisco

Diesmal war es ein großer Umschlag. Nicht so ängstlich wie beim letzten Mal riss er ihn auf und entnahm einen kleineren Brief.

Er las „Für Gil" und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das konnte nur eine gute Nachricht sein.

Ein Sonnenaufgang und die Worte „Wir sehen uns bald", machten ihn zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Erde oder zumindest in Las Vegas.

* * *

Sara sah sich noch einmal um. Sie hatte alles ins Auto geladen.

Ihr Heilungsprozess war abgeschlossen. Sie war sicher, dass sie alle bösen Geister besiegt hatte.

Sie wusste was sie wollte und konnte einen neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen.

Hatte Grissom auf sie gewartet?

Sie konnte es nur hoffen. Aber der Gil Grissom, den sie kannte und liebte, der würde auf sie warten.

Sie vertraute darauf.

Sie fuhr nach Hause, zu ihm.

* * *

Ok, ich habe eine Weile überlegt, aber das Ende der Geschichte ist perfekt. Ok, was ist schon perfekt.

Habt Ihr das Interview mit David Rambo gesehen ? Ein echter GSR-Fan.

Echt toll der Mann, nicht nur weil ich ihm Providence die Hand geschüttelt habe und im Theater direkt hinter ihm saß. :)


	3. On the Road again

On the Road Again

Grissom hatte jeden Tag eine neue Nachricht gewartet. Langsam wurde er nervös. Wann würde er sie wiedersehen?

x

Sara hatte lange überlegt welches Bild sie Grissom schicken könnte. Alle Sachen waren eingepackt, auch der Drucker.

Sie nahm ihr Handy und drückte auf den Auslöser.

x

Er war noch immer unterwegs.

Verfluchte Tagesschicht, die ihn gebeten hatte einen Blick auf den Toten zu werfen.

Er packte seine Sachen und wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Als sein Handy klingelte, war er versucht es zu ignorieren. Aber dann siegte doch seine Neugier.

Als der Absender aufblickte, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Sara.

Er öffnete die Datei und sah einen Wegweiser. Nach Las Vegas 300 Meilen.

Sara kam zurück.

x

Das Haus sah verlassen aus als Sara anhielt. Anscheinend war Grissom noch nicht da.

Sara ging zur Tür und schloss auf. Hinein konnte sie noch nicht, weil ihr Bruno voller Freude entgegen sprang und sie unbedingt ablecken wollte.

Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, ging sie mit ihm hinein.

Sollte sie schon auspacken oder lieber auf Grissom warten ?

„Was denkst du Bruno?"

Sein freundliches Schwanzwedeln war Antwort genug.

„Dann musst du mir aber helfen", verlangte sie von dem Hund.

Stück für Stück entlud sie ihr Auto und stand dann vor einem Chaos aus Taschen, Koffern und Kisten. Das sich in so kurzer Zeit alles angesammelt hatte, dachte Sara und schüttelte den Kopf.

Vielleicht brauchte Grissom noch einen weiteren Hinweis.

x

Endlich war alles geschafft. Es wurde auch Zeit, sonst war Sara noch vor ihm da. Er wollte gerade seinen Computer herunterfahren, da kam eine neue E-Mail an.

Absender: Sara Sidle

Er öffnete die Datei und sah einen Berg mit Koffern, Taschen, Kisten und daneben Bruno mit einer Tasche im Maul.

Darunter die Nachricht: die Arbeit ist fast geschafft. Bist du am Vergnügen interessiert ?

x

Catherine war überrascht als sie aus Grissoms Büro ein Lachen hörte.

Sie steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und sah wie er lächelt vor dem Bildschirm stand.

„Eine Mail von Sara. Willst du das Bild sehen?"

Catherine ging zum Bildschirm.

„Das ist ja süß. Also ist Sara wieder da?"

„Ja, endlich. Ich nehme mir ein paar Tage frei. Kannst du übernehmen?"

Er war schon aus der Tür als Catherine ihm antwortete.

„Gern."

* * *

Ganz ehrlich, ich will daraus keine Fortsetzungsgeschichte machen. Auch weil ich nicht will, dass der gute Anfang durch schwächere Kapitel zerstört wird. Also was meint ihr ? Noch einen Wiedersehensteil ? Oder lieber nicht ? 


End file.
